Crimson Pentacle
by Grawzilla
Summary: One-sided RhodeXAllen I can’t hate humanity, it is impossible for me to hate humanity because if I did, then I wouldn’t love him. Slight AllenXLenalee if you squint your eyes and tilt your head One-shot Rated T for safety


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

A/N: This is my first story, so I'm sorry if your eyes burn off or something from the horrible-ness of a "newbie" D:  
This is from Rhode's P.O.V. at the Rewinding Town arc.

Summary: One-sided RhodeXAllen I can't hate humanity, it is _impossible_ for me to hate humanity because if I did, then I wouldn't _love him_. Slight AllenXLenalee if you squint your eyes and tilt your head

--

**Crimson Pentacle**

Humans.

Oh, how weak those creatures they are, killed so easily. I can't help but hate them. I despise them. I adore _him._

It's all so mysterious, really, if you think about it. How I can do such things, yet say I love humanity. I do it for its sake, but those damned exorcists won't stop interfering with my eternal lovingly hate towards those cursed _things._ And yet, I find myself sitting in this chair, wondering about _that_ night, and I can't help ask myself… Do I really hate humanity?

Of course I don't. How could I even think that I hate them, that I want to eradicate them from the face of the earth, that I want to see their faces contort in pain as I slowly and mercilessly kill them, savoring their blood and bathing in their screams. No, I don't hate humanity; I can't hate humanity, it is _impossible_ for me to hate humanity because if I did, then I wouldn't _love him_.

Why am I attracted to his soft, snow white hair? Why can't a tear my attention away from his sad, crystal clear, slate orbs? Why can't I hate him for _his _inhuman love towards good and evil? Why can't I bring myself to obliriate him? In fact, when _did_ I fall for him? I guess, it might've been back then, at the rewinding town, when I brought him and the other two into my dream.

Black. The color of darkness made up my dream. I could hear the whining sound of that woman's voice, constantly pleading me to release her. Truthfully she was getting annoying, but I was still waiting for the main plate to be served. That white-haired exorcist I had heard from Duke Millennium; I was intrigued by him.

As I started to loose my patience, I noticed the fight between those three akuma and Allen, with that '_Lenalee_' of his, had ended. I hate her. She doesn't deserve to be near him. He's far too unreachable for her, far too _beautiful_ and _pure_. But then again, so am I not. I'm in the same league as she is, and we both lust after him. Really, who can blame us?

The akumas transferred Allen and the _girl_ into my dream, and I paralyzed her nerves, so to not interfere in my talk with Allen. I was planning to kill him, but I guess it just wasn't the day. Anyway, I ordered the akuma with the screechy voice to nail Allen's anti-akuma weapon to the wall, so he wouldn't attack me nor those three akuma.

After I turned the girl exorcist into a doll, my doll, Allen's wonderful, hazy slate eyes carefully opened, his face splattered with his very own blood from their previous fight. How I miss the look on his face when he laid his orbs upon Lenalee, dressed up in a beautiful black gown, sitting in a red velvet chair, unconscious, with eyes half-opened. He screamed and screamed her name time after time, and at the time, it didn't bother me. Now it pisses me off. The akuma that had nailed his arm continued to taunt him, telling him how she fought desperately, trying to save him after he went unconscious. I could see the anger boiling inside his eyes. It was so entertaining, the look on his face.

He then asked me why was I with the akuma. He even suspected I was an akuma myself. How foolish my lovely little Allen is. It didn't really surprise that he did not believe me when I answered that I was a human. I had to explain the existence of the Noah family to him. What a lovely expression of disbelief he wore when I kept explaining him how we Noahs are also humans.

Ah, his face then contorted in anger, oh so beautiful, and with a furious scream, he ripped his arm off the wall, holes drilled into it by the steaks that the akuma had to use to nail him to that wall. I still wonder why he did that, but the only thought that came to my mind at the time was that he was mad, angry, and furious. I embraced him.

Our heartbeats became one, each other's warmth seeping through clothes. I asked him, if he recognized how humans felt like. His anger boiled faster, and he lifted the claw near the back of my head, but could not bring himself to attack. After all, he didn't want to kill a human, no matter how much he went against the idea of me being one.

But Allen misunderstood something. He misunderstood that while he is human and so am I, I'm not the same human as he is. I am a Noah. I am far superior. In a rush of ecstasy, I took hold of his claw, and slashed at my face, deforming and burning it. But I am a Noah. So I took hold of his shirt, and lifted myself up from the floor, then whispered into his ear while my flash returned to its normal state, "We're different from you bunglers," and I grabbed the nearest candle in sight, sharpened into a weapon in my dream, and stabbed his left eye. That god damned cursed eye that just made him all more wonderful.

And oh, how he screamed. He screamed and screamed, filling the void of my dream in a blood-curling, spine chilling scream. Oh, how I love his scream. I still had the candle-steak on my hand, and liked at his blood left on the very edge of it. If I could I would bathe in that blood. So delicious, so beautiful, so pure, so _crimson_. The ivory taste filled my mouth, and I burst into a childish laugh as I caught sight of him still screaming while he took hold of the left side of his face with his right hand, staining the already dirtied gloves even more, crimson liquid running down his arm and shirt, pooling in the floor, splattering on his snow white hair.

In a feat of rage he transformed his claw-shaped anti-akuma weapon into gun-like appendage. He then ran at me and tried to attack, but the three akuma got his way. The three attacked him all at once, and he didn't stand a chance. Then, that annoying woman wouldn't stop crying his name after that. I decided to silence her. I commanded hundreds of candle steaks to attack her, but Allen interfered with his anti-akuma weapon and the rest of his body. My sweet little Allen freed the annoying lady, but lay there, immobile. I can still recall that look on his face, that look that meant he just couldn't go on any further. How I wish I could replay that again.

I guess she felt confident enough back then as she crushed Allen against her chest in a motherly gesture, as if trying to protect him from the three akuma that loomed above them. After that, I could not despise her more than I already had. Turned out, all she needed was that, and the innocence inside the clock reacted. Oh, how I hate her. Her anti-akuma weapon, as it turns out, was a healing and repairing device because after a couple of minutes, Allen's anti-akuma arm shot out from the barrier of that annoying lady's innocence, and took hold of the chair Lenalee was in to bring her inside the barrier as well. His arm had healed.

After another couple of minutes, a gust of wind spurt from the same barrier. That was Lenalee's power. And one of the three akumas was attacked inside that tornado. I could see the determined spark in their orbs when they came to a halt in front of me as I stood atop Relo. Oh, how I hate exorcists.

After, they simply fought against the two left akumas. I stayed out of the fight. When both akumas where defeated, I decided it was time to leave, and summoned my door that would lead me back outside my dream. But as I was about to step into the portal, Allen raised his anti-akuma gun-like arm and rested it on the back of my head. I knew he would never shoot, he wouldn't dare shoot at another human, but I think I truly fell in love with him at that moment. I'm not entirely sure, but I do believe that his innocence, not that weapon, but his true, shining pureness made me fall for him. How he wished to be a destroyer who protects.

Oh my wonderful Allen, what did you ever do to me?


End file.
